mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Eunice Pound
Eunice Pound is a character in Bully, and was a Smith worshipping student at Dixmor Academy. Role in Game Eunice appears very early in the game's story, being seen walking around the school's halls during one of the first cutscenes. When Gary Smith is showing Jimmy Hopkins around the school, they encounter Eunice at the bathroom, who is in tears because Constantinos Brakus stole her chocolate. Jimmy retrieves them for her under the orders of Smith, who can't stand for his members fighting amongst each other, earning a kiss from Eunice his efforts. Because Jimmy was very kind to her, Eunice develops a crush on him that lasts the rest of the year. She was the first girl in the school that kissed Jimmy. In the mission "Save Algie", she and Pedro De La Hoya are in a toilet stall together in the second floor boys' bathroom, scheming some plans, secretly, but run away when Jimmy and Algernon Papadopoulos enter. Her only other storyline appearance is in chapter 2 where she was in line of people to buy a movie ticket for a horror movie in Bullworth. Pinky Gauthier asked Jimmy to clear the line for her so she could be in the first row, and so Jimmy lured Eunice and the others into an alley and made them get out of Pinky's way. During Halloween, Eunice dressed up as a fairy and danced in the school's Christmas pageant. Personality and traits Eunice is a very insecure chubby person, and is described by Gary Smith, her own "boss", as being weird. Her overweight looks and clumsiness make her life at the school difficult for her, and she can sometimes be quite sour, mean and hostile towards others. She also isn't very well spoken, but have some patience: When she's president of this great, American nation, she'll teach ya'll to check thine privilege. She spends most of her time hoping that things will get better, and she claims that when she leaves Dixmor's things will definitely be different for her. She's not a complete social outcast, though, unlike the nerds, she can be regularly seen talking to other Smith worshippers in the school. Eunice is overweight because she enjoys food and eating. She's ashamed of her weight, however, and she talks about getting a diet and doing sports to help lose some weight. She has a crush on Jimmy Hopkins since he was actually pretty good to her early in the school year. When she kissed him, he had to push her off, otherwise she might have had eaten him alive. The only other boy Eunice can be seen on campus with is Ray Hughes, another slave of Smith's, and occasionally they can be seen holding hands while walking around the campus. When requesting a gift from Jimmy she only asks for chocolates, never flowers like the other girls. Trivia *Her last name could be an unironic joke on her weight. *Her report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: B- **Science: C- **English: B **History: C **Math: F+ **Biology: D+ **Chemistry: F+ **Geography: A **Music: A- **Photography: C+ **Shop: C- **Home Economics: B+ *Eunice claims her favourite shop is Walmart and she is a big fan of the Walton family. Gallery Pound_crying.jpg|Eunice complaining about Brakus. Euinice.jpg|Eunice out on snow. Pound_3.png|Pound in all 3 of her outfits. Eunice_Pound.jpg|Some art of a strong Pound. Pound_fairy.jpg|Eunice in her fairy costume (notice her glitchy chest). Bully_gurls.png|Pound besides Beatrice and Mandy. Jimmi_and_Pound.jpg|Jimmy returning the candies back to Eunice. Category:Characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Bully Category:Americans Category:Slaves Category:Useless Category:Students